<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends Forever by bluemandycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952100">Best Friends Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat'>bluemandycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Fanboy, Childhood Sweethearts, Chum Chum's Fucking Pissed, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication But Not In a Bad Romcom Way, Miscommunication Used Exclusively for Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chum Chum knows something is up with Fanboy and Kyle. The longing looks, the offhand comments, the physical contact... it all points to one thing.</p>
<p>Fanboy's trying to replace him with Kyle as his best friend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfic for FBaCC. Came up with this concept in the FBaCC group chat on Tumblr, so shoutout to those guys. Also shoutout to the Fanboy and Chum Chum renaissance, like, in general.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fanboy was out of his gosh darned mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum wasn’t smart, by anyone’s definition, but even he couldn’t miss the change in his friend’s behavior. Specifically, in regards to Kyle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see it all. The moony stares, the requests to hang out, the frequent gifts… it could only point to one thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fanboy was trying to replace him with Kyle as his best friend!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum wouldn’t let that stand! HE was Fanboy’s best friend, not some homewrecking wizard! He had to set things right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was Best Friends Movie Night. He and Fanboy were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Warlocks vs. Zombies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A classic, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” said Fanboy, just as an electricity spell from a warlock exploded a zombie’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Chum Chum replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Kyle would like this movie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum blinked. “I don’t know, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fanboy pointed at the screen. “Cause it has wizards in it. He’s a wizard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dummy, that’s a warlock!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same basic idea. We should invite him over. Do you want to call him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum turned to look at his friend. “But it’s Best Friends Movie Night! And he’s not your best friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Fanboy conceded. Onscreen, a zombie bit a warlock, making a zombie warlock. “But it still might be nice to see him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fanboy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chum Chum whined, scrabbling for the remote. “You missed the twist! Now I’m gonna have to rewind!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, sorry, bud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum rewound, but both of them were too caught up in their own thoughts to watch the zombie warlock fire off brain-eating spells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, they were on the playground for recess, playing a game of Hopscotch With Ninja Stars. It was exactly what you’d expect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tripped on number 4!” yelled Fanboy. “That means you get four ninja stars thrown at you! Try to catch ‘em!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Chum Chum screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the onslaught. But none came. Cracking an eye open, he saw Fanboy staring at a point over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Chum Chum asked, turning to look. It was Kyle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was chatting with his weird talking book, jotting something down on a piece of paper. Chum Chum turned back to Fanboy and repeated, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Chum Chum,” Fanboy said absentmindedly. Four ninja stars dropped out of his hands and sank into the blacktop, as he began to literally float his way over to Kyle. Chum Chum stomped after him on foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached him, Kyle slammed his book shut and crumpled up the piece of paper. “Fanboy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Kyle,” Fanboy said with a dopey grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle.” Chum Chum tried to sound as frosty as he possibly could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Chum Chum.” Kyle’s eyes flicked to him, and then back to Fanboy. “Why are you hovering?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’unno,” Fanboy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, two can play at that game, I suppose.” Kyle crossed his legs, and also began floating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fanboy gasped in delight. “Kyle, that’s so cool!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush,” Kyle said, but there was a trace of a grin on his face. Chum Chum, firmly planted on the ground, rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fanboy tapped Kyle on the head. “Flying tag! You’re it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle’s half-grin morphed into a real grin. “Oh no you don’t!” And he took off, higher into the air, after a giggling Fanboy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum glared daggers at both of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like heck I’m getting replaced.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>––––––––––</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at home, Chum Chum emerged from the kitchen with a peanut-butter-and-peanut sandwich to find Fanboy staring at his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chum Chum asked, as sweetly as he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chum Chum, are my gloves… weird?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Of course not!” Fanboy had been wearing gloves of one type or another since he had met him. As his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chum Chum alone knew why he wore them: certain textures set off Fanboy’s panic alarms– jeans, canvas, chalk. So he wore his gloves (and his cape with weights sewn into it) to combat the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… nobody else wears gloves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum put down his sandwich and patted Fanboy on the back. “You’re not like anyone else, though. You’re Fanboy, the most epic, awesome, fun guy I know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, bud. I guess I just keep wondering whether Kyle will want to hold my hand if I’m wearing gloves. Do you think he’ll think that’s weird?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum recoiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyle?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You want to hold hands with Kyle? But we hold hands all the time!” As far as he knew, people only held hands with their best friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but it’s different.” Fanboy scratched the back of his neck. “Y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly well</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” exclaimed Chum Chum. So this proved it! Fanboy really was trying to replace him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stomped back into the kitchen, as Fanboy called, “Wait, what did I say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the breaking point. It was time to talk to Kyle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>–––––––––––</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, at recess, Chum Chum made sure that Fanboy was sufficiently distracted by a butterfly, and then walked over to Kyle, who was reading on the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle!” Chum Chum growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle looked up from his book. “Hello, Chum Chum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me needta talk!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ever about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum sat on the bench next to him. “Fanboy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Chum Chum caught a glimpse of that same half-grin. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can just… come into the Fanlair and…” Chum Chum gestured wildly. “...set up shop? Well, you can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle blinked. “I have no idea what we’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fanboy!” Chum Chum repeated. “You’re not an idiot. You’ve seen how he’s been… floating around you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle tapped a finger to his lips. “Well, yes. I suppose I’ve noticed him behaving a bit oddly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he does it at home, too! ‘Will Kyle like this movie’ this, or ‘would Kyle hold my hand’ that.” Chum Chum sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. “I’m dumb, but I know what he’s trying to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… really said those things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle stared off into the distance. “Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you getting between us! That’s why I demand you talk to him, and make your feelings clear!” Chum Chum pointed at Fanboy, who was still batting at the butterfly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle nodded slowly. “Yes… yes I think we have much to talk about. I– well. Thank you for telling me, Chum Chum.” He got off the bench and walked towards Fanboy. Chum Chum watched in smug delight as Kyle put a hand on Fanboy’s shoulder. He saw their lips move, and then they walked off together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That took care of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>––––––––––––</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle and Fanboy were absent for the rest of the school day. Mr. Mufflin asked where “suckup and purple kid” had gone, but Chum Chum only shrugged. Better to let them take as much time as they needed. He imagined it would be hard for Kyle to say, “Fanboy, I care for you deeply, but I cannot be your best friend because Chum Chum currently occupies that role.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked home back to the Fanlair after school. When he got home, he got a snack, switched on an episode of “Man-Arctica,” and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours and four episodes of “Man-Arctica” later, the door opened, and Fanboy and Kyle walked into the Fanlair. Kyle was holding a pie, and they were both covered in white powder. Fanboy’s arm was looped loosely around Kyle’s shoulders. Kyle looked happier than Chum Chum had ever seen him, and Fanboy was practically exuberant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Chum Chum!” chirped Fanboy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is all this?” Chum Chum replied helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, after you told me to make my feelings clear, me and Fanboy had a long talk,” said Kyle. “We walked around town, just sort of rambling, but by the end of it, I think we realized we both wanted the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then we went back to Kyle’s house,” Fanboy jumped in, “and we decided to make you a berry pie together! It got a little messy with the flour,” and here he gestured to his powder-covered costume, “but it was fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle set the pie down on their coffee table. “It’s a ‘thank you’ pie, Chum Chum. If you hadn’t talked to me, I never would have realized why Fanboy was behaving so oddly, or how I felt about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chum Chum’s stomach plunged. He’d made it worse with his meddling. Fanboy and Kyle were practically joined at the hip now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And listen.” Kyle got down onto one knee, so that he was at the same level as Chum Chum. “I want you to know that nothing will change between you and Fanboy. I’m not going to get between you two.” He chuckled. “I couldn’t if I tried. You guys will still be best friends. It’s just that… I’ll be there, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold comfort. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyle stood up, and Chum Chum reflected. He supposed that he’d get used to having Kyle around. After all, it wasn’t like he disliked Kyle. And since he promised not to get between the two best friends, Chum Chum’s temper was soothed. They’d all have to be best friends together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fanboy, Chum Chum, and the Conjurer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had a certain ring to it. Two superheroes and a trusted anti-hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Fanboy said, grasping Kyle’s hand, “All this emotional labor has left me drained! What say we go down to the Frosty Mart and get us some Berry Pink Frosty Freezy Freeze to go with this delicious berry pie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy, I’m in!” exclaimed Chum Chum. That was exactly what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Kyle said affectionately. And then he leaned over towards Fanboy to give him a little peck on the lips. Fanboy’s grin became even cheesier, and they turned around, hand in hand, to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a second!” Chum Chum exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kyle hummed, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys LIKE-LIKE each other?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Leave a kudo, a comment, or hit me up on tumblr at bluemandycat. All art made of this fic will be lovingly cherished and linked in the intro of this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>